Currently, unmanned craft handling systems are single-point solutions designed to handle a single, specific payload. Given that unmanned craft to date have generally been single-point solutions as well, this situation has been acceptable from an operational standpoint. With the Navy's growing interest in operating multiple, heterogeneous craft from small surface combatants like the Littoral Combat Ship, single-point solutions are no longer acceptable.
In addition, current methods of directly launching and retrieving surface craft from a stern ramp requires a crew-intensive operation. This can be hazardous or impossible in high sea states or at forward speeds higher than 1-2 knots due to the risk of collision and damage to the craft or the host ship, or injury to crew members. Centering craft in a stern ramp opening of the host ship can be difficult in waves or propulsion wash from the host ship. In some cases, a towline loop can be thrown out behind the ship, but this requires additional handlers to secure the towline from the incoming craft.
Thus, there is a need for a common launch, recovery and support system for surface and subsurface maritime craft that is safe, adaptable and offers a “low-impact” approach to accommodating future craft as they are introduced to the fleet.